


貓の部屋（番外）

by Cindy_Wen_811



Category: PK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22862482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cindy_Wen_811/pseuds/Cindy_Wen_811
Kudos: 2





	貓の部屋（番外）

番外

「和也，聖誕假期我們去箱根度假好不好？」山下把自己盤算了無數遍的話說了出來。  
此刻的亀梨正忙著將外面曬著的衣服收進來「聖誕？不行哦！」  
「為什麼？你上次不是說公司會放假嗎？從聖誕節一直到新年。」交往半年還未到達本壘的山下著實有些著急了。  
在他的戀愛經歷中，從沒有過如此之久還只是停留在親吻階段的過往。  
很多時候往往是才確立戀愛關係，就能立即到達本壘。  
雖然他當時和亀梨表白的時候，也曾有過那樣的衝動，但一方面因為自己沒有和男性做愛的經驗，雖然也不能說完全不知道，但對於如何順利地繼續不太有把握；另一方面，亀梨的拒絕也是非常堅決的，想要藉助曖昧態度進一步探索的可能性也被封殺了。  
只是這一等，就是六個月。

當兩人互相表白，并確立交往關係之後，山下越來越肯定自己對亀梨的感情。  
他發現自己常常不自覺地把視線放在亀梨身上，他隨意的一個表情都會讓自己覺得可愛，不僅是笑臉，就算是無奈、翻白眼或是生氣，統統都很喜歡！  
喜歡和他擁抱，雙手環抱住，下巴可以放在他的肩窩上，那裡又香又軟，每次想要親近這個地方都會被亀梨拒絕，實在太不近人情了！  
喜歡親吻，亀梨的嘴唇很軟，內唇總是帶著若有若無的甜味，好似柔軟的水果糖。  
這一切的一切都如此讓人沉醉，自己恨不能天天待在溫柔鄉裡，但伊人卻依舊堅決地沒有一絲動搖。  
『啊…怎麼會這樣呢？難道和也他並沒有那麼喜歡我嗎？』山下無奈地哀嚎。

山下思來想去，總算決定在聖誕和新年這個假期做出突破。  
所以他買了箱根的溫泉套票，打算趁這假期，氣氛和時間都足夠，能好好地和心上人度過一個你儂我儂的假期。  
可亀梨的那句不行，把山下的所有期待一下子全部澆熄。  
「欸？！！？！？！？！為什麼不行啊？？？！？！？！？」  
「因為要回家啦！我今年都還沒有回去過欸！大哥大嫂也會回來，還有我的小姪女。二哥也會帶著女朋友回家，弟弟原本就住在家裡。媽媽說今年要來個大團圓。」亀梨理直氣壯。  
山下好像也沒有理由反對「那我要怎麼辦？聖誕和新年都只有喵醬陪我嗎？」  
「emmmm……」亀梨糾結了一會兒「要不……」  
山下立即湊上了期待的表情。  
「呃……其實，山下桑要不要考慮回老家一趟呢？」山下的老家在千葉，他最近一次和家裡人見面就是在妻子葬禮的時候，父母和妹妹在家裡住了一陣子。  
可如果自己這時間回去，家人多半會考慮妻子過世的原因而照顧自己的情緒，這樣的話，實在有點添麻煩「不了，我回去的話，家裡人怕是會舊事重提，年也過得不開心。」  
「那……」亀梨看著山下的臉色，知道他心裡開始不痛快了。  
果然，山下接著說「沒關係，你不用管我，回去和家人團聚吧。」

「emmmm……或者，你願意去我家嗎？」亀梨猶猶豫豫地說了。  
山下看著他「你確定？那我是什麼身份？朋友？」  
「你看你想要什麼身份？朋友，男友，都行啊……」亀梨的眼睛開始左顧右盼，一副心虛的模樣。  
「我說，你是不是已經和家裡人坦白過性向了？」山下一把抓住亀梨的肩頭，笑瞇瞇地盯著他。  
亀梨一撇嘴「對啊！怎樣？要做朋友還是男友？你可選好了。」  
「那必須是………………」山下拖長了尾音，然後乾脆地結束「男友！！！」  
「那我可和家裡人報備了啊！」亀梨拿出手機，一副馬上就聯絡的樣子。  
山下沒什麼好猶豫的「就這麼決定了！！！可以把布布（布偶貓的名字）和小橘（肥橘的名字）帶上麼？」  
「當然~我小姪女最喜歡貓了。」亀梨看上去很開心。

為了在假期前把工作完成，亀梨開啟了每日加班到深夜的模式。  
經常在公司待到凌晨才下班，早上不到9點就出門。  
山下別說是想要和亀梨親近了，就連見面的時間都很短。  
不過趁這個時間，山下倒是精心選了一些禮物，準備和亀梨回去的時候送給他的家人。

平安夜到了。  
亀梨仍是加班狀態。  
公司有準備額外的點心犒勞近段時間都在辛苦工作的員工。  
山下則一早約好了法式小酒館後半夜的位置，打算和亀梨深夜小酌一番。

***

踩著平安夜的尾巴完成了工作，亀梨到樓下找到山下的時候，他已經在街邊的便利店等了將近兩小時。  
「抱歉，抱歉，久等了……」亀梨甩開一同下班的眾人往便利店裡跑來，進門就趕緊道歉。  
山下笑了笑「我倒是沒關係，還好老闆沒有趕我走。要是在外面等你，非得凍僵了不可。」  
亀梨趁沒人注意，快速地在山下唇上貼了貼「辛苦你啦！那我們現在就去吃好吃的吧！我晚餐都沒來得及吃，快要餓死啦！」  
山下一臉寵溺地點了點他那冰涼的鼻頭「你哦！走吧，位置都已經約好了。」

小酒館的生意好到不行，還沒進門就被門口等著的隊伍給擋住了。  
山下和亀梨費力地擠進去，報了訂位的消息，這才被引入了位置。  
這裡的菜都是小份的，酒可以選推薦也可以自己點，兩人點了平安夜套餐，香檳配上四款招牌小菜，還有甜點和麵包。  
亀梨像是渴極了，連喝了兩杯下去，這才長長地歎了一口氣「總算是完成了！！！」  
「怎麼？壓力很大嗎？」山下吃了兩隻貽貝，小小地抿了一口香檳。  
接著，就是亀梨開啟吐槽模式，巴拉巴拉巴拉地將這段時間工作中遇到的事情一股腦地倒了出來。  
其實也不是什麼大事，無非就是年輕人之間的小競爭。雖然也有讓人生氣的操作，但總的說來，不算惡劣。  
公司大概需要這種同事間的battle，比較能激發年輕人的創造力。  
這就必須考驗每個人的眼界、審美水平、製作水平、製作速度，從亀梨的闡述來看，雖然他在裡面也做得有點辛苦，卻還是很開心能實踐自己的想法。  
等將這一眾食物掃光，亀梨已經半醉了，出門的時候，就軟軟地趴在山下的肩頭。

「搭taxi回去好不好？」山下征求亀梨的意見。  
「不！！！不要！！！！！taxi好貴，我們搭地鐵！！！現在幾點？還有地鐵嗎？」亀梨醉醺醺地摸出手機打算看時間。  
山下無奈地「要搭地鐵得用跑的。」  
「好啊！那要來了哦！！！」亀梨好像來了精神，一把甩開山下的肩膀，邁開步子往前跑去。  
山下見他那樣，又擔心他跑錯了方向，乾脆加把力跑在了亀梨前面一些的位置「那你快點，要跟上哦！」  
凌冽的風夾著冰冷的濕意糊得人臉龐發僵，睫毛暈開水霧，將霓虹的影子幻化成一片六邊形的油彩，亀梨大聲地笑著「山下智久醬，聖誕快樂內！！！Yoho~~~~」  
「小瘋子。」山下忍不住笑他。  
兩人連票都沒買，直接跳過了入口的閘機，在列車的關門警告聲中，衝進了車廂。  
長距離的奔跑，讓停下來的兩人不住地喘氣。

「你沒有買票。」亀梨指著山下的鼻子。  
山下一把拉過那根手指，把人圈在懷中「你也是。」

兩人的距離極其地近，呼吸早已糾纏在一起，耳中都是氣喘的嗡鳴。  
「想要一個聖誕之吻嗎？」亀梨的目光有些迷離。  
山下的視線則一直在那水潤的唇上流連，語調都低了幾分「想啊。」  
「有一個條件。」亀梨笑了起來，脖子高高地揚起。  
山下側著臉，輕笑了一聲「你又要玩什麼花樣？」

「祝我聖誕快樂……」  
話音的尾巴被唇齒吞沒，後腦被緊緊地扣住，微張的小口任憑採擷。  
兩人就這樣在空無一人的車廂裡，抱著，吻著……  
直到呼吸失序，山下才放開了那被吸吮得殷紅微腫的唇。額頭抵著亀梨的。  
「亀梨和也，聖誕快樂。」

經過那一陣發洩，原本還很精神的亀梨徹底被酒精俘虜了。  
出了車站，連走路都有些歪斜。  
山下乾脆將他背在了背上，臉頰相貼，果然燙的厲害。

「酒量這麼差，下次可別喝那麼多了。」  
「好喝！還要！！！再來一瓶！！！」亀梨嘟嘟囔囔。

明天就是他這男友上門的日子了，這段日子亀梨都很忙，山下心裡對去亀梨家裡還是有些忐忑「和也，我有幾個問題要問你……」  
「嗯，你說。」亀梨的回答乖巧無比。  
「之前，你有沒有帶男友回去過啊？」  
「沒有。」  
「那，你家裡人，對喜歡同性這件事，怎麼看呢？」  
「嗝，嗯…這也是沒辦法的事嘛。我也沒得選啊，他們都知道的……」  
「你真的希望我去嗎？」  
「嗯。」  
「為什麼？」  
「喜歡，當然是因為我喜歡你啊！笨蛋智久！」

山下終於安心了些，但見亀梨如此坦誠，又接著問「那你為什麼總是拒絕我啊…」  
「哪有？」亀梨嘟起嘴反駁著。  
「你都不讓我碰你啊，我們已經交往半年了欸。」說起這件事，山下還是很有怨念的。  
亀梨沉默了，山下轉頭看了看，眼睛是閉著的，像是睡著了。  
『哎，算了。』

「我怕……」亀梨忽然開了口「我沒有那種經驗，不知道怎樣才會讓你舒服，萬一表現得很糟糕怎麼辦……」  
『原來在擔心這種事啊……』山下明白之後，又好氣又自責。  
還沒等山下接話，亀梨又說了一句「要是表現得很糟糕，你就不喜歡我了，怎麼辦……」  
「對我有點信心好嗎？」山下無奈地說。

馬上就要到家了，亀梨半個身子已經要掉下來了。  
「和也你睡著了嗎？」  
「沒。」  
「最後一個問題好不好？」  
「嗯。」  
「你會想要和我做嗎？」  
「想。」  
「那我們回去就開始好嗎？」雖然這樣的做派不太正大光明，但如果按照亀梨那種擔心，怕是再等上幾個月都還只是停留在現階段而已。  
「好。」

雖然亀梨答應得好好的，但回家一沾著枕頭就睡著了，山下倒是幫他擦洗了身子，就算是這番動作，也沒能讓亀梨醒來。  
只是第二天起來的時候，亀梨被自己光溜溜地睡在山下床上這件事嚇到了。  
身體並無任何不適，記憶還停留在兩人在末班車的車廂裡恣意妄為。  
不管了，今天是回家的大日子！！！  
山下像是整理好一切，就可以出發了。

***

從地鐵出來，沒走多久，一路上都是亀梨認識的人。  
他邊走邊打招呼，時不時地還介紹一下山下，不過對鄰居們說的都是：這是從東京來這玩的朋友。  
山下也一一打過招呼，得到一片「好有禮貌」的讚揚。

亀梨的家是一棟很大的獨立屋，整整三層還有一個閣樓。  
屋子後面是一片農地，覆上了一條一條的白色塑料膜，顯得很規整。  
門口有一片自用的空地，停了一台小貨車和一台麵包車。

「這裡的人都好熱情啊。」雖然東京是人口最密集的城市，但它同時也是一個最冷漠的城市，大街上來來往往、行色匆匆的人，快速地擦身而過，從來也不會有如今這般的問候。  
「對啊，鄉下是這樣的啦！大家都互相認識，經常互相幫忙。我小時候，幾乎每家都去過。提起亀梨家的四個小子，大概無人不知吧。」亀梨倒是挺開心的。

「那我要進門咯！你還需要準備嗎？」亀梨看著一臉緊張的山下，好笑地提醒。  
山下深呼吸了幾下，扯了扯衣角「行了。」

「小和回來啦！！！剛剛我們還說起你！你看…大田桑聽說你要回來，送了好多你喜歡的點心。」亀梨媽媽穿著割烹著，笑得很親切「這就是山下桑？」  
「對啊，山下智久。」亀梨大聲介紹之後，又小聲說「我男友。」  
亀梨媽媽笑瞇瞇地看著山下「很高興認識你，快請進吧！我們家沒什麼規矩，你隨意就好。」  
「阿姨好，初次見面，還請多多關照。」山下畢恭畢敬地遞過自己帶來的手信「也不知道你們喜歡什麼，和也之前一直很忙，這都是我自己選的。」  
「虎屋的羊羹啊~他爸，山下君帶了你喜歡的羊羹哦！我給你泡杯茶？」亀梨母親接過山下的禮物轉頭就進去了。  
亀梨笑著對山下說「媽媽就是這樣，我們快進去吧。」

「小和叔叔~~~」在樓上玩耍的姪女聽見樓下的動靜也跑了下來。  
亀梨一把抱起她「優子，這是來我們家做客的山下叔叔。」  
「哦！我知道！！！山下叔叔是小和叔叔的新娘子對嗎？」小女孩一臉認真。  
山下極不自然地咳了兩聲「你好呀，優子！為什麼說我是小和叔叔的新娘子呀？」  
「emmmm……」優子很難回答這個問題，於是轉頭往樓上跑「爸爸！！！山下叔叔為什麼是小和叔叔的新娘子啊？」  
「你幹嘛跟她那麼較真…小孩子很難理解的好不好？」亀梨對山下的舉動感到無語。  
山下卻一本正經「明明應該是和也做我的新娘子才對。」  
亀梨沒有答話，徑直進屋去享受大田桑帶來的點心。留下山下一個人抱著腳擰著眉，小聲抱怨「幹嗎踩我，很痛欸！！！」

這一天過得既熱鬧又開心。  
一個家庭有四個男孩子，就算是住著這麼大一棟房子也顯得有些擁擠。  
亀梨的房間還保留著，面積也就6疊不到，堆滿了各種各樣的雜物，漫畫、雜誌、唱片、海報、棒球用具把櫃子塞得滿滿的。  
布布和小橘卻很快就在房間裡找到了自己的位置，一大一小互相依偎在一起。

床墊1.35，睡兩個大男人稍微有點擠。  
洗過澡之後的兩人，面臨抉擇。亀梨提議到「你睡床，我睡地。」  
「一起睡啊。」山下自然是不願意的。  
「會很擠的。」  
「擠才好啊。」  
亀梨一臉戒備地看著他「你想做什麼？這屋子裡全是人，不准打歪主意！！！」  
「怎麼是歪主意呢？」山下一臉得意「我可是正牌男友呢。」  
「不管，我去找床被子，你要是不睡床，就給我睡地！」亀梨堅決地說。

可是從外面回來的亀梨卻完全沒有了剛才的氣勢。  
「怎麼了？」  
「沒有被子了…我媽讓我們一起睡……」整個像是洩了氣的皮球「怎麼這樣啦！！！真是的…」  
山下笑著抱住亀梨往床上倒「你看，岳母娘都同意了呢。」  
「閉嘴！」亀梨還想反駁，就被山下吻住了。

亀梨直覺今晚一定會發生些什麼。  
之前他就是一直擔心會擦槍走火，所以從不和山下同床。  
讓他沒想到的，是母親居然也這麼著急把自己送貨上門，真讓人懷疑自己是不是她親生的。

「你……真的很想要嗎？」亀梨有些緊張。  
「你說呢。」山下的下體貼住了亀梨的，男性的反應無所遁形。  
「我，我不太會。要…要是……體驗很糟糕…………」亀梨努力地放鬆身體，但仍無法控制心臟的狂跳，仿佛要跳出胸口。  
山下吻了吻亀梨的鼻子「別緊張，一切都交給我。好嗎？」  
「嗯。」

不多久，兩人就坦誠相見了。  
山下如願地品嘗到了亀梨脖頸的那片雪白的嫩肉。  
一如想象中的香軟，還帶著好聞的桃子味。

「癢……」亀梨壓著嗓子，輕聲地抱怨。  
山下將自己這一段時間學習到的，如何與同性做愛的知識全部在亀梨身上演練了一遍。  
身下人兒也很給面子地起了反應。

親吻從脖頸下滑到胸口，那小巧的乳首很得山下的喜愛。  
「別舔那裡，嗯……感覺好奇怪。」這濕熱的感覺反復揉弄著可憐的乳粒，不多久就硬挺了起來，吸吮的嘖嘖聲讓人臉熱，輕輕的啃咬帶來刺痛和酥麻的雙重感受。  
軟舌沒有過度地欺負有些紅腫的乳首，順著光滑的皮膚來到起伏的腹部。  
亀梨身上幾乎看不到毛髮的痕跡，皮膚的質感甚至比女子更好。  
才稍微搔了兩下，就忍不住笑了「不行，好癢……」

「嗯！！！」挺立的男根被整個包裹住，令亀梨差點叫出聲來。  
山下雖然是第一次做這種事，但並沒有感覺很難接受。看著亀梨那迷人的反應，只想帶給他更多的快感。  
舌尖反復掃蕩著鈴口和冠狀溝，腥鹹的前列腺液爭先恐後地往外冒。  
喘息亂得一塌糊塗，腰部也忍不住地微微挺動著。  
蕈頭時不時就戳到山下的喉管，這是即將臨界的信號。  
山下稍微退後了一點，用力地吸吮著興奮的男物，配合著囊袋的按摩，不一會兒，就被噴了滿嘴的粘稠。

亀梨慌不迭地將床頭的紙巾遞過去「快吐出來。」  
山下笑著，將那白濁留在了紙巾上。完了，還打趣到「好濃。」  
亀梨用胳膊當著眼睛「會感覺很惡心嗎？」  
「沒有啊。」山下拉起他的手，放在自己硬熱的那處「感覺很興奮。」

「還要繼續嗎？」亀梨的聲音有些發抖。  
山下從亀梨的枕頭底下摸出了他早就準備好的潤滑劑「我還沒嘗到甜頭呢……」  
亀梨見山下將潤滑劑擠出，這才後知後覺地「你早有預謀是不是？」  
「是。」山下笑著將佔滿了潤滑劑的手指朝亀梨的後庭探去，才剛剛碰著那個灼熱的小口，就被躲開了。  
「怎麼了？」  
亀梨的眼睛水汪汪的「我，怕痛……」  
「我會溫柔一點的。」山下堅定地將手指戳了進去。

「放鬆一點。」山下一邊用手指在腸壁內翻攪，一邊安慰人兒。  
「嗯……呃…………」三根手指不停地在腸道內摳挖的感覺並不怎麼美妙，穴口脹痛得一跳一跳的，好像要裂開似地。  
指尖在前列腺附近反復摩擦，終於摸到了一處褶皺。  
在被觸碰的那刻，亀梨的身體微微抽動了一下「那裡！！！」

山下撤出了手指，附身舔弄著亀梨的耳廓「我要進來了。」  
大腿被分得很開，還沒來得及合攏的穴口抵上了滾燙的物什。  
「放鬆……」山下吻住亀梨的唇，下身堅定地往裡進犯。  
開始的時候還算好，雖然被夾得很緊，但推進還算順利。但當男根越過剛才手指到達的深處，亀梨的身子便猛地縮緊了。  
被封住的嗓子裡發出猶如貓叫的吟喑，抓著自己肩頭的手指也用力到發白。

山下開始撫弄他前端的敏感，待分身感覺到鬆動的時候，一鼓作氣地挺了進去。  
「唔！！！」身體像是被劈成兩半，生理淚水控制不住地湧了出來。  
纖細的身子不斷地顫抖著，鬆開那唇瓣就聽見一聲委屈地「好疼……」

山下也不敢貿然地動作，兩人就這樣擁抱著，親吻著。  
好一會兒，亀梨才緩過勁來，他難耐地扭了扭腰「你動一動……」  
「還疼麼？」  
「疼~」  
「那我再等等……」  
「別，你慢一點就好……」

山下稍微動了動腰，人兒的淚水又開始洶湧了起來。  
「舒服嗎？」亀梨的聲音染上泣音。  
「你那裡又暖又緊，好舒服。」山下吻了吻亀梨滿是汗水的鬢角。  
「那…你動吧，我可以的。」為了怕自己忍不住叫出聲，亀梨乾脆咬住了自己的手腕。

山下耐著性子，也不敢用力，只是小幅度地晃動著……  
不知過了多久，亀梨開始配合自己的動作扭動腰肢。  
或許是被這個舉動鼓舞，又或者忍耐終於超過了極限，山下的動作漸漸地失控。  
每一下插入都全根沒入，撞擊的力道也越來越強……  
亀梨被他的動作帶動得起起伏伏，每一聲喘息都像是哭泣。

火熱的楔子反復釘入身體，將腸壁摩擦得一片滾燙。  
燒灼的感覺持續在穴口發酵，早已變熱的潤滑劑被快速而大力的擊打製成了乳白色的泡沫。  
前列腺位置被刺激得一片酥麻，只是靠後庭便射了出來。  
半硬的男根無助的晃動著，將帶著透明的白濁甩得到處都是。

身體的血液也跟著沸騰，勾在山下背後的手掌無法克制地留下一道道深紅色的指印。  
小腿被駕在了肩膀，紅腫的穴口毫無保留地承受著狂烈的抽插。  
「輕一點…智久……輕一點……」亀梨嗚咽著請求。  
然後被整個翻過來，進入新一輪的侵犯。  
熱鐵在嬌嫩的腸道內狠狠地擦了一整圈，就算是緊咬著牙關仍無法忍住哭音。

「嗬嗯……別………………」小腹酸麻不堪，腰也快要斷了。  
快要臨界的山下已經完全沉浸在快感的浪潮裡，完全聽不見人兒的請求。  
腰部被死死地掐住，猛烈的頂弄將人直接撞進枕頭裡，把那隱忍的嗚咽完全覆蓋掉。  
只有肉帛相擊的聲響，越來越快，直到一聲悶哼，一切才歸於平靜。

等山下平復之後，再去看亀梨的反應。  
被他滿臉的淚水給嚇了一跳。  
「還好嗎？」  
「要死了……」  
「對不起，我…我下次……」  
「沒有下次！！！」亀梨恨恨地說。  
「欸？有啦！」  
「沒有！」  
「那我再來一次！！！」山下說著又要去掰亀梨的大腿。  
已經死過一回的亀梨絕對不可能再承受一次，他驚恐地捉住山上的手「別，真的不行了。」  
「那…下次？」山下笑了「要不就再……」  
「下次！！下次！！！」亀梨趕忙答應。

「要再洗個澡嗎？」  
「嗯。」  
「我幫你？」  
「好。」  
下床的動作讓布布和小橘醒了過來。

「和也。」山下把亀梨的頭髮規整了一下。  
「嗯？」亀梨累到連手指都不願意動了。  
「我終於完全擁有你了，好開心。」山下笑得很燦爛。  
亀梨也笑了「我也，很開心。」

「謝謝你讓我來你家。你的家人都特別好。我喜歡他們。」山下把亀梨扶進了浴室。  
「那太好了。」亀梨瞟了一眼偷偷溜進浴室喝水的喵醬，笑著對山下說。  
「明年，如果我爭取到家人的理解，我可以帶你回家嗎？」  
「嗯，好啊。」

「還有一句話。」山下的眼裡滿是神采。  
「什麼？」亀梨軟軟地撫上山下的臉龐。  
「我愛你。」  
「我也是。」  
愛意濃濃的親吻，在暖暖的燈光下傳遞著，摒去了不安，只留下篤定。

兩隻喝過水卻遲遲不能回去睡覺的喵醬……  
不得不發出抗議的  
“喵~~~”

番外完


End file.
